Que hermoso es enamorarse en la playa
by isi-gorillaz123
Summary: Noodle esta pololeando con su novio Peter pero en la playa conoce a 2d quien lentamente se comienza a enamorar de el.Noodle tuvo que volver a la ciudad por los estudios pero 2d la extraña mucho y se pone depresivo y Noodle decide visitarlo y convencerlo que se fuera a la ciudad .Extrañamente los dos conocian a Murdoc y Russel e hicieron una banda y miles de sucesos mas.Lean ;)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 el primer día en la playa

En una hermosa playa llamada ¨Plastic Beach¨ una bella chica llamada Miho que prefería que le dijeran Noodle , de cabellos violetas, con unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda estaba acostada en la arena con bikini, estaba con su novio Peter el era rubio con ojos cafés claros, estaban los dos muy felices conversando y recordando como se habían conocido.

-Jajajajjajaja , si y te acuerdas cuando me caí sobre ti y nos dimos nuestro primer beso :D-dijo la pelivioleta mientras reía recordando la situación.

-por supuesto! , fue el mejor día de mi vida :D-dijo Peter acercándose a los labios de la chica para besarle.

Los 2 se dieron un beso pero fue interrumpido por la caída de un peliazul que venia corriendo con su novia para llegar al lugar vacío ya que la playa era muy famosa y todos los lugares estaban ocupados

_[__**Flashback]**_

_**-**__Mira Paula un lugar desocupado! -dijo el peli azul-acción Paula –dijo con una cara desafiante hacia otras personas que también miraban el lugar _

_-Ohh yea –dijo Paula con cara desafiante._

_ACCIÓN__!-grito el peli azul-yheaaa-los dos empezaron a correr con las otras personas que querían el lugar _

_-Corre 2d corre!-grito Paula _

_Pero el peli azul tropezó con un balde de arena y …_

_[__**Fin del flashback]**_

El peli azul cayó contra Noodle haciendo que quedaran en una posición muy hací por decir ´´sensual´´ y además hizo que se dieran un pequeño beso de medio segundo.

El peli azul se llamaba Stuart y le decían 2d y su novia Paula

Estas fueron las expresiones de los 4:

Noodle: O.O (sorprendida y sonrojada)

2d: O/O (sonrojado)

Peter: ò.ó (enojado)

Paula: ò.ó (enojada)

-Lo...lo...Lo...sien...to...lo siento –dijo Stuart muy nervioso y sonrojado por la situación y la posición que estaban

O…ok, pero puedes salir de encima mío por favor ñ.ñ-dijo la ojiverde con un poco de preocupación ya que sabia que Peter se enojaría.

-Oh lo siento-dijo el chico peli azul-no me había dado cuenta que seguía encima de tuyo.

-Ok, Ok, Ok ¬¬-dijo el rubio-sepárense ò.ó

-Si! sepárense –dijo Paula tratando de ayudar a Stuart para que se levantara pronto-¬¬….

Stuart se levanto. Noodle se sorprendió mucho al notar que al chico que acaba de besar no tenia ojos o mejor dicho eran completamente negros pero no dijo nada

Ya eran como las 18:00 y Paula que estaba al lado de 2d se había quedado dormido al igual que Peter que estaba al lado de Noodle

-Que hermosa se ve la playa. Ya esta atardeciendo!-dijo la ojiverde pensando que Peter estaba despierto- Ahh estas dormido

Pero no se percato que el ojinegro estaba despierto y que le iba a responder .

Si esta hermosa la playa-contesto-muy hermosa…

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Conociéndonos

**IMPORTANTE**: **Gorillaz no me pertenece si no a Damon y a Jaime.**

**Gracias marati2011 por tu bienvenida y a xAmmy, me alegro que les haya gustado:3**

**Aquí va el capitulo ;)**

**-**Ehh, no me has dicho tu nombre –dijo esperando una respuesta**.**

-Acaso importa?-le contesto sin saber quien le preguntaba , pero luego miro hacia el lado viendo a Noodle que estaba enojada y sorprendida-Eh me llamo Stuart pero me puedes llamar 2d-dijo estrechándole la mano.

-Ah, yo soy Noodle, digo Miho, pero me puedes llamar Noodle :3- le dijo con una cara muy tierna que hizo a 2d que pusiera una cara de ternura ante su expresión-te pasa algo-dijo un poco preocupada por la expresión del peliazul

-Eh, no solo que tu hermosa cara me dio ternura-dijo él perdido en los ojos verdes de la chica. Pero este a los 5 segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapo la boca como si hubiese dicho algo malo.

-Hermosa cara? Eh…eh…gracias?-dijo algo sonrojada-enserio tengo hermosa ca…-no termino de hablar ya que se dio cuenta que 2d la miraba de una forma muy boba-enserio estas bien?

-Ahh , no se que me pasa!, algo raro me pasa pero no se que es-dijo muy preocupado el

-Ok, Ok, relax-dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo-¿Qué tal si vamos a caminar y así nos conocemos? :)

-Si me encantaría-dijo Stuart con una enorme sonrisa

-Bueno espera un poco , me voy a poner ropa , no me demoro nada!-le dijo y saco de su bolso su polerón y su short

2d quedo con cara de bobo ya que vio como Noodle se colocaba el short y para él se lo estaba poniendo de una forma muy sensual e hizo que se sonrojara y negó con su cabeza pensando:-no, no puedo estar pensando en eso ni si quiera la conozco, solo se su nombre y que es muy bella… waaaa no , eso no-penso con una cara de preocupación a lo que hizo que la chica también se preocupara

-Estas muy rojo y con cara de preocupado, que te pasa?

-No, nada, no te preocupes-dijo el tratando de no hablar-vamos? n.n

-Si ^w^-contesto-vamos hacia allá o allá-pregunto ella haciendo con sus manos señales a cada lado

-Para allá-dijo el señalando con su mano el lado derecho

-Ok-contesto-n.n

**Continuara…**

**Bueno este fue el segundo capitulo espero que les haya gustado, dejen review n.n **


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 Preguntas

**IMPORTANTE: GORILLAZ PERTENECE A JAIME Y A DAMON, A MI NO **

Mientras iban caminando a Noodle se le ocurrió una idea para no ir aburridos en el camino

-Hey se me ocurrió un ´´juego``-dijo entusiasmada-tu me preguntas algo yo te la respondo y luego te pregunto con un ´´y tu``. Ok?

-Si buena idea-contesto-empiezo yo emm… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-23 y medio, ¿y tú?-respondió y pregunto

-24, mm… ¿desde cuando pololeas con Peter?-pregunto con un extrañísimo y pequeño sentimiento de celos pero no le dio importancia

-Creo que como hace un año y medio ¿y tu con Paula?-pregunto normalmente

-Un año con nueve o diez meses-dijo el-¿como seria tu hombre ideal?

-Bueno primero que todo me gustaría que me ame y me quiera mucho, que fuera simpático, que no sea un novio psicópata o sea muy celoso xd ,que se la juegue por mi en todo momento, que no me maltrate, que sea divertido , alegre , que me bese y me abrase mucho :3,y a ti como seria tu mujer ideal?

-Mmm… tiene que ser buena y que no pegue a menos que le haya echo algo malo, tiene que sonreír mucho eso hace a toda mujer muy bonita, simpática, que me ame, que le guste jugar play y consola y que le gusten los abrazos –respondió el y decidió preguntarle si jugaba play-hey tu juegas play?

-¡Por supuesto! mis juegos favoritos son todos lo de resident evil y pokemon-dijo sonriendo-¡son muy divertidos!

-¡Oh también son mis favoritos! son muy bacanes-dijo feliz

Se quedaron conversando arto rato y 2d se quedo sorprendido al saber que a ella le gustaban los mismos juegos que a el y decidió que quizás era como su ´´amor platónico`` ya que los dos estaban pololeando y no tenían posibilidades pero también pensó que se estaba adelantando mucho con el tema de su ´´amor platónico`` recién se conocieron esa tarde. Pero no se percataron que podrían estar haciendo sus novios.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 Ballenas

**IMPORTANTE: GORILLAZ NO ME PERTENECE SINO A DAMON Y A JAIME **

**Bueno… eh me equivoque ya que en el capitulo anterior puse ´´que estaban haciendo Paula y Peter`` pero era donde estaban xd me había confundido.**

**Espero que este capitulo este bueno, eso si es un poco fantasioso :3 Aquí va la historia.**

Iban llegando hacia la playa de nuevo hasta que 2d vio desde lejos algo grande y azul en la orilla del mar, en eso se quedo totalmente inmóvil y se le pusieron los ojos blancos era…

-Ba…ba…ba…BALLENA! BALLENA! WAAAAA-trato de salir corriendo pero Noodle lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo quédate aquí al…-dejo de hablar al darse cuenta que Peter y Paula estaban en la boca de la ballena-al…tiro altiro vuelvo, quédate ahí mismo, no te muevas.

Noodle salió corriendo hacia el mar mojándose, no sabia que hacer a si que trato de hacer hasta que vio un superfast jellyfish y supuso que la ballena lo comería (**en realidad no se que comen**),lo tomo y se lo tiro con una súper fuerza muy lejos .Así la ballena soltó a los dos jóvenes todos llenos de baba y se fue nadando hasta el superfast jellyfish .Peter salió corriendo hacia Noodle y le dijo:

-Donde crees que estabas, paseando con tu nuevo ´´amiguito``-le dijo lo ultimo con voz afeminada-estuve ahí media hora y no llegabas!

-Haber, primero agradece que llegue y que se me ocurrió lo mas simple que hacer-le dijo molesta-no seas mal agradecido :p

-Ok, lo siento, gracias-dijo el con un poco de lamento pero aun molesto

En eso 2d sale corriendo a abrazar a…Noodle

-Pero que… ¡2d!-dijo ella asustada la pelivioleta al ver que la estaba abrazando

-Oh gracias Noodle por sacar a esa horrible ballena de mi vista-dijo abrazándola cada vez mas fuerte y un poco sonrojado al igual que Noodle

-Eh… de nada n.n jeje-dijo muy roja por el abrazo

-YA SEPARENCE-dijo Paula muy celosa-la abrazas a ella y a mi no que acabo de salir de la boca de esa estúpida ballena! (**no es nada contra las ballenas xd**)

-Lo siento Paula pero ella saco a la ballena de mi vista y le quería agradecer-dijo acercándose a Paula para abrazarla

-Ok, ok-dijo Peter-ustedes desde cuando son tan amigos?

-Desde ahora-respondió Noodle-algún problema, acaso no puedo tener amigos?

-Si…-respondió este

-Espero que seamos grandes amigos 2d n.n-dijo Noodle abrazándolo, hizo que 2d se sonrojara un poco

-Si grandes amigos…-dijo el ido en sus pensamientos.

**Bueno ese fue el capitulo, espero actualizar pronto pero el colegio me tiene estresada y hoy aproveche ya que mañana no tengo clases FERIADO! Jeejeeje**

**Adiós!**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 El túnel del amor.

**IPORTANTE: GORILLAZ NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A JAMIE Y DAMON**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEW :) DEJEN MAS QUE ME HACEN FELIZ :D . ESTE QUEDO UN POCO MAS LARGO.**

Al día siguiente los 4 chicos decidieron ir al parque de diversiones que estaba por ahí cerca y como toda pareja se les ocurrió ir al túnel del amor.

-Oh , que divertido Peter ,subámonos porfa-dijo Noodle con una carita muy tierna

-awww-dijieron los 3 jóvenes

**-**Sii!-dijo Paula tratando de hacer una cara tierna pero no le resulto

-Ehh, Paula a ti no te resulta la cara-dijo 2d con burla-jjjejejjeejje

-Argg ¬¬ da lo mismo, vamos!-dijo sonriendo

-Bueno subámonos-respondieron todos felices

Las chicas se fueron a la fila morada que eran de las mujeres y los chicos a la fila verde pero se pusieron en mala posición y quedaron con distinta pareja.

-QUE! 2d que haces aquí, yo debería quedar con Peter-dijo Noodle sorprendida

-Ehh no sé, yo debí haber quedado con Paula-estaba feliz porque quedo con su ¨chica perfecta¨

Después de esa cortísima conversación 2d decidió romper el silencio

-Noodle te quería decir una cosa-dijo muy nervioso y sonrojado

-Dime-estaba seria

-Yo…yo te quería decir que… que… erescomomichicaperfecta!-lo dijo tan rápido que el ni si quiera se entendió pero ella sí

-QUE! Que dijiste?!-estaba totalmente atónita por lo que dijo el peliazul

-Waaaa que dije maldita sea!-estaba enojado consigo mismo-lo siento pero cuando nos hicimos preguntas eras la chica ideal-suspiro nervioso y rojo como un tomate

-Eh…no sé qué decir-dijo Noodle preocupada por lo que le había dicho su amigo

Los dos se miraban a los ojos y estaban separados por unos 10 cms (silencio incomodo)pero el carrito se detuvo bruscamente e hizo que los dos se dieran un beso

En ese momento 2d no se quiso separar pero la ojiverde lo rompió

-Lo siento Stu pero creo que vamos muy rápido-dijo nerviosa

-No, el que se debe perdonar aquí soy yo-se lamento-pero no se porque se detuvo el carrito

-No me lo había preguntado-dijo sacando su celular-oh nooo, no hay señal D: WAA que vamos hacer!

-No sé , no se-estaba nervioso-que tal si seguimos caminando quizás haya un salida

-Si! Tienes razón-respondió-hace mucho calor , me voy a sacar el chaleco

-Sí, yo me voy a sacar la playera-dijo muy sudado ya que el calor era insoportable y se la saco-igual tengo calor :c

Noodle se sonrojo mucho al verlo sin playera y decidió que ella también se la podía sacar ya que andaba con la parte de arriba del bikini

-Bueno si tu te la sacas yo igual!-dijo ella y se la saco-porque estas tan rojo?

-Es que…es que no se porque-respondió mas rojo

-Jeje ok ,ahora que hacemos-pregunto aburridísima-oye 2d entonces ¿yo te gusto? Como tu me dijiste que era tu chica perfecta…no se-pregunto sabiendo que lo confundiría

-Ah , no se ,me confundiste ,pero yo creo que no se porque apenas te conozco y yo creo que como para tener una oportunidad habría que esperar un poco-contesto confundido

-Y quien te hablo de oportunidades-sonrió mientras lo decía mirando al peliazul-jjejeje

-Eh no se, yo decía no mas-jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente

-Ok no importa jajajaa-riéndose-solo quería saber que decías y era obvio que te ibas a confundir

-Oh eres mala-dijo riéndose-me agradas mucho Noodle ,mucho-dijo acercndose a los labios y la beso apasionadamente-yo.. te amo

Con esas últimas palabras Noodle rompió el beso

-No ,tu no puedes! Tu estas con Paula-dijo alejándose de él

-Lo se! Pero existe el amor a primera vista! Tu me traiste desde que tropecé con el balde de arena y caí sobre ti-dijo alterado y tratando de convencerla…

**CONTINUARA…**

**No se cuando , hoy aproveche ya que mañana no tenia prueba pero el jueves y viernes si T.T **

**Nos vemosss**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANTE:GORILLAZ NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A JAMIE Y DAMON**

**Lo siento por no haber podido actualizar ya que he estado muy ocupada con el tema de el colegio. También si mis capítulos son cortitos pero debo hacerlos rápido. En fin espero que les guste este capitulo **

Capitulo 6 Para mí fue hermoso

**(Aviso: primera parte narrado por 2d y la otra por Noodle)**

**2D**

Eso fue hermoso! Nunca me había sentido tan bien después de un beso aun que sea corto. Me encanto, sé que duro como 30 seg pero pude apreciar sus labios suaves y dulces .Desde ese momento supe que era la mujer perfecta y que iba a ser mía cueste lo que cueste.

Ahora estamos caminando, espero que encontremos luego la salida pronto, tengo sueño.

-Mira! Una luz, creo que ahí está la salida :D-estaba muy entusiasmada.

-Yey ,que bueno corramos que quiero salir ,me estoy asfixiando aquí adentro ,además tengo sueño-tome su mano par que corriéramos juntos

Al fin llegamos a la luz y salimos, estaba Paul y Peter buscándonos y nos vieron que estábamos sin polera y se sorprendieron

-Que significa esto!?-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo muy pero muy enojados

-Nada, solo es que hacía mucho calor ahí adentro y nos sacamos la polera-respondió Noodle como si nada y me pregunte para mi mismo si se había olvidado del beso que nos dimos hace un rato.

**NOODLE**

Vi que Peter estaba más enojado aun cuando le respondí, por qué estaba así?

-NOO,¡POR QUE ESTAN TOMADOS DE LA MANOO!?-me grito Peter y al escuchar lo que dijo me solté de la mano de 2d, no me había dado cuenta que seguíamos tomados de la mano.

-AHH NO ME GRITES!-le dije-solo fue para que corriéramos y punto no paso nada más!

Y vi que Paula estaba llorando y recordé cuando nos estábamos hablando, 2d y me dijo que Paula era muy celosa y se ponía a llorar a si que fui donde estaba y le explique mientras 2d estaba preocupado por ella .Se tranquilizo y dejo de llorar y luego se aferro a 2d y volvió a llorar diciendo:

-LO SIENTO MI AMOR PERO ES QUE SOY MUY CELOSAA-lloraba y lloraba-ME DA TANTO MIEDO PERDERTE!

En 2d me mira con preocupación y yo mire hacia otra parte…

**CONTINUARA… No sé cuándo pero tratare que sea pronto**

**Adiós!**

.


End file.
